La vie d’une âme vagabonde
by attrape-reve
Summary: Et si la mère d’Edward n’était pas morte, si elle avait erré comme une âme vagabonde, si elle avait attendue 100 ans pour rejoindre la lumière…


_**COUCOU**_

Et voilà un tout nouveau OS. Il m'ait venue en tête lorsque j'ai relu le tome hésitation ou tentation (je ne sais plus). Quand j'ai relu le nom de la mère d'Edward, sa a fait tilte dans ma tête.  
Elizabeth  Isabella… Isabella  Elizabeth. Enfin voilà.

Donc il met venue l'idée d'écrire sur Elizabeth Masen, sur sa mort et ce qu'elle aurait put faire après.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

_**RESUME :**_ Et si la mère d'Edward n'était pas morte, si elle avait attendue 100 ans pour rejoindre la lumière…

**LA VIE D'UNE ÂME VAGABONDE**

**__________**

Que ce passe-t-il ? Je viens juste de demander au docteur Cullen de sauver mon fils. Je ne sias pas pourquoi mais je sais qu'il en est capable, quelque chose en lui me dit qu'il est plus qu'un simple docteur. Mais bon je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Je me sens comme flotter. C'est comme si la gravité n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur moi. C'est donc cela mourir.

Oh mon corps. J'ai vraiment une sale tête.

Oh mon petit Edward. Il faut que ce docteur le sauve. Il ne peut pas mourir. Je vois le médecin se pencher vers lui et lui demander pardon, mais pourquoi fait-il cela. Il va le laisser mourir ! NON je le refuse ! là je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé mais il semblerait que j'ai réussit à me faire entendre et voir du docteur.

**-Elizabeth ?  
-Sauvez-le !  
-Mais vous êtes morte. Je ne devrais pas vous voir.  
-arrêtez votre comédie. Vous êtes un vampire, un demi vivant il est normal que vous voyez les âmes vagabondes.  
-d'accord, d'accord.  
-Sauvez-le ! Je vous en prie…**

Puis je m'évaporais comme la brume. Et le docteur mordit dans l'artère du cou de mon unique fils. Je restais auprès de lui pendant trois jours, tel un ange gardien attendant l'heure de son protégé. Le troisième jour il ouvrit ses yeux. Son âme ne m'avait pas rejointe. Les vampires n'étaient donc pas damnés.

[Nous étions le 13 septembre 1918]

***

Voyant que la lumière ne m'appelais pas je me mise à errée, surveillant mon fils, lorsqu'il devint le « justicier de minuit ». je ne savais que faire pour l'arrêter. Moi n'ayant aucune enveloppe charnelle comment arrêter un vampire prit dans la frénésie du sang humain. Je voyais mon enfant s'abreuver aux cous d'êtres méprisables toutes les nuits. Ses victimes étaient des criminels, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins des humains et non du bétail pour se nourrir. Un jour alors qu'il allait attraper sa proie j'eus l'idée de prendre possession de l'esprit de sa victime et de lui parler. Je savais qu'il avait développé le don de lire les pensées. Je lui hurlais donc dans la tête de ce criminel.

_**« Arrête mon fils, arrêtes ! »  
« qu'importe ce qu'il a fait, il reste un homme, une vie »  
« je t'en prie mon enfant ne tâche plus ton âme »  
« arrêtes Edward ! »**_

Tout le long de mon monologue il s'était figé, retenant toujours cet homme.

**-Maman ?  
**_**« oui mon fils »  
**_**-mais tu es morte ?  
**_**« oui, mais mon âme n'a pas encore finit son voyage, sa mission »**_**  
-et quelle est-elle ?  
**_**« Te sauver mon fils »  
**_**-mais c'est impossible je suis damné.**

Il avait relâché sa victime et avait les yeux perdus, je me sentais attirée loin, plus loin. Mon voyage prenait fin.

_**« Sauves toi mon fils »**_**  
-Maman…**

Je restais juste le temps de le voir partir en courant, se réfugier dans le foyer de Carlisle et Esmée, sa nouvelle mère (il n'avait plus besoin de moi), Rosalie, Emmet, Alice et Jasper.

[Nous étions le 13 septembre 1938 : le jour où je quittais mon enfant]

Adieux mon fils…

***

[1948 …]

[1958 …]

[1968 …]

[1978 …]

***

[Nous étions alors en 1988]

Cela faisait 50 ans que j'étais en exil, une âme sans but. Les vents me portèrent jusque dans une ville nommée Forks.

Je ne sus pourquoi mais une force me poussa à jouer les cupidons si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. J'avais la certitude que l'union de Renée Williams et Charlie Swann était vital. Je ne serais dire pourquoi. Mais je le sentais en moi. Ainsi pendant deux ans je veillais sur leurs cœurs pour que l'amour y est toujours demeure. Et puis le 13 septembre 1990 vient le miracle que j'attendais. Ils furent les heureux parents d'une adorable petite fille.

Je fus instantanément liée à cette enfant. Si liée que ses parents lui donnèrent un dérivé de mon prénom. Elizabeth est devenue Isabella.

Je demeurais prêt d'Isabella, qui préférait qu'on appela Bella, telle un ange gardien. Ecoutant ses rêves lorsqu'elle se parlait à elle-même le soir. Durant 17 années je suivis cette enfant partout comme son ombre, mais une ombre invisible. Je n'avais plus de nouvelle de mon fils. Cette petite était en quelque sorte ma fille. Et puis un jour elle déménagea vers son père puisque ses parents avaient divorcé lors de ces 4 ans. Il semblerait que n'étant plus là pour les tenir ensemble, l'amour entre eux s'était envolé.

Ce jour là, je m'en souviendrais toujours. C'était son premier jour au lycée de Forks. C'est là, à la cantine que je le vis, mon fils. Il n'avait pas changé. Bella le regarda le détaillant comme je le faisais, peut-être est-ce moi qui inconsciemment me servait de ses yeux pour y contemplé au travers d'eux mon enfant.

Le fait est qu'après cet échange visuel, je vis la lumière, elle m'appelait. Ma mission était finie. Je devais juste faire en sorte que l'âme sœur de mon fils existe. Le lien entre ma « fille adoptive spirituelle » s'effrita, mais je laissais mon empreinte dans son esprit. C'est pour cela qu'Edward ne pouvait lire en elle. En rejoignant la lumière je ne pus m'empêcher d'offrir autre choses à Bella : mon amour absolu et infini que j'avais pour mon fils.

En rejoignant les étoiles je fredonnais à mon Edward_**.**_

_**« Tu as bien choisi mon fils, cette fille est un ange… »**_

En m'échappant de l'esprit de Bella, Edward m'aperçut. Et ce que je vis dans les yeux de mon fils me submergea. Il allait la haïr autant qu'il allait l'aimer. Courage mon fils tu prendras les bonnes décisions. Je veillerais toujours sur toi…

[Nous étions en 2009]

Et c'est ce jour là qu'Elizabeth Masen laissa la place à Isabella Swann  
Que la mère d'Edward Masen s'effaça face à l'unique amour d'Edward Cullen…

Adieux mes enfants, vous avez ma bénédiction. Soyez heureux…

Enfin je retrouvais le père de mon fils, mon époux, l'homme de ma vie… Anthony Masen.

E.M.

**________________________________**

Alors ça vous a plus ?  
Appuyez sur le petit boutant vert pour me laisser un message positif ou négatif. (même si je préfère les positif, c'est normale ^^)

Gros bisous à tous

Attrape-reve


End file.
